


Fallen Stars

by Yucyferka



Category: AB6IX (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angel/fallen angel probably, something weird, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yucyferka/pseuds/Yucyferka
Summary: The youngest narrowed his eyes, but his smile widened.„What makes you think we’re the good guys?” he asked blatantly.„The halo doesn’t make us saint, you know”





	Fallen Stars

Don’t look it’s a wip :D


End file.
